


Erotic Visions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is seeing things and there's only one person to turn to for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotic Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Orgy implied, cross-gen, mind-bending rarepairs. Harry as depicted here is 18. 
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Paddling
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thank you to Sevfan> for her beta-reading assistance. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Erotic Visions

~

Harry chewed his bottom lip, concentrating on stirring his potion. Who would have thought that, after offing the bloody Dark Lord, he would simply return to a mundane life of school and classes? Yet here he was. 

“Concentrate, Potter!” 

Wincing, Harry nodded, not looking up at his professor. The fact that Snape had survived the war unscathed only to resume his position as Potions professor at Hogwarts was yet another of those mysteries. 

After a few minutes, the Potions classroom was thick with smoke. Harry wasn’t sure what they were supposed to be making, but whatever it was, it was certainly pungent. 

“I’m sure many of you are wondering what you are brewing today.” Snape’s voice penetrated the smoke, seemingly coming from everywhere at once, and to Harry he sounded even more smug than usual. “As advanced students, _you_ should be able to tell _me_. Thus, whoever can correctly identify this potion shall receive full marks for this session and fifty extra House points. Write your best guess on your vial and bring it to the front. Dismissed.” 

Harry blinked. _That’s enough to assure the House cup_!

There was much excited whispering as everyone doused their flames and decanted their potions. Harry, shrugging, scribbled down what he thought the potion was and took it to Snape’s desk. 

Snape accepted it without comment, although a small smirk did cross his face as he checked the label. He stared at Harry for a long moment before turning towards the next student. Harry shivered once Snape looked away. _Maybe one day he’ll see me as more than just a student,_ Harry thought mournfully. 

Once he was outside the classroom, Harry took a deep breath. It was always so...stuffy in there. Then, shaking his head, he moved on to his next class. 

The rest of the day passed without incident until dinner in the Great Hall, when, in the corner, Harry spotted two Ravenclaws snogging. Nudging Ron, he chuckled. “Those two’d better watch out, eh?” 

Ron barely looked up from the pudding he was shovelling into his mouth. “Wot?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Never mind,” he muttered. Snogging couples weren’t that unusual, although these two were being a bit...graphic for being out in the open. Not that anyone else seemed bothered. 

Shrugging, Harry returned to his meal, although he did sneak frequent looks at the couple, who were now actively _humping_ each other. 

As he watched, they both shuddered and pulled apart, the girl adjusting her top, the boy his trousers. “Well that was...interesting,” he said. 

“What was, Harry?” Hermione asked, looking up from her book. 

“Those Ravenclaws.” 

Hermione glanced over to the Ravenclaw table. “Looks normal to me.” 

Harry shook his head. The couple was now gone. “I... Never mind.” 

The rest of dinner passed without incident, until, as they all got up to leave, Harry sensed someone looking at him. Glancing back towards the head table, he blinked when he saw Snape staring at him. Something about that intent look made Harry blush and turn away. 

“You okay, mate?” Ron whispered as they trooped out into the hallway. “You look a bit flushed.” He grinned. “Up for some Exploding Snap tonight?”

Feeling restless, Harry shook his head. “No, I’m fine.” He sighed. “I’ll see you guys later, yeah? I think I’ll go visit Hagrid.” 

“Do you want us to come with?” Ron asked. 

“No, thanks. I just need some fresh air.” 

Ron nodded. “All right. We’ll see you back in the common room.” Hermione started to say something, but as Harry walked away he could hear Ron reassuring her. “...needs time.” 

It was dusk, and Hagrid’s hut had one lone light on. Harry approached slowly, always cognizant of Hagrid’s penchant for collecting exotic and dangerous animals as pets. Standing on tip-toes, he craned his neck to peer in through a window and got the shock of his life.

Hagrid had...company. Erotic company. 

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, but the image was seared into his brain. He wasn’t even sure that a good Memory Charm could expunge this sight. 

Inside the hut, Hagrid was naked and rolling about on the floor with Madame Maxime. Who was also naked. A sight that would have been sure to cure Harry of any desire for a girl, had he even been interested in girls, which he was most emphatically not. Nor would he ever be now.

Madame Maxime had ended up on her back, Hagrid above her, and as Harry watched, she giggled, looping her arms about Hagrid’s neck. “Oh, ’Agrid!” she moaned, lifting her leg up over his hips. 

Some perverse instinct kept Harry in place and as he stared, Hagrid shifted, his erection coming into full view. Harry’s eyes widened. God, he was huge, which, of course, made sense but seeing it like that was...

“Now, ’Agrid!” 

Hagrid slid into Madame Maxime and they began to grunt and groan during the feverish coupling. It was over with fast; evidently there had been a fair bit of foreplay before his arrival, either that or they didn’t need that much. Harry shuddered. Another thing he had never needed to contemplate. Ever. 

Dropping back onto the grass, Harry crept away, hurrying back to Gryffindor and leaving them in the afterglow. Suddenly, an evening of Exploding Snap sounded like heaven. 

It was after curfew but Harry hadn’t been sneaking in and out of the castle for seven going on eight years for nothing. He evaded all the patrolling professors, making it to the tower in record time. 

“Crimson corset,” he said to the Fat Lady when asked for the password. 

She looked up at him, irritated. “You’re a bit late.” 

He shrugged. “Will you open the door, please?” 

“Oh, all right,” she huffed. “Keep your knickers on.” 

Shaking his head, Harry slipped in through the portrait hole. Why was everyone acting so oddly? “I’m back--” His words trailed off as he finally saw what everyone was doing.

Seamus, naked, was sitting on top of Dean, looking for all the world as if he was riding him. Since Harry could see Dean’s cock sliding in and out between Seamus’ freckled cheeks, he guessed it really was quite a ride. 

Mouth open, he turned his head, only to see Neville, also naked, seated on another sofa. His legs were spread wide, but that made sense, since Ginny was kneeling between his thighs, sucking his cock.

“Oh fuck,” Harry whispered. Apparently tonight was Gryffindor orgy night and no one had informed him? 

A giggle from the corner attracted his attention and he jerked his head to look, wishing a moment later that he hadn’t. Hermione had her head thrown back and Ron... Harry did a double-take. Ron’s face was buried between her legs, his right hand pulling frantically at his prick. 

Everywhere Harry looked, people were copulating. 

“Watch out!” someone said from behind him, and Harry was almost bowled over by Dennis Creevey, who pushed past him, ditching his clothes as he went. 

As Harry stared, Lavender, Padma and Parvati waved from the corner and Dennis skipped over to them, immediately getting swallowed up in a tangle of arms, breasts and legs. A hand emerged waving a paddle and someone began yelping as they were spanked. 

Shaking, Harry backed away and spun, dashing outside before the portrait could close. “Oi!” the Fat Lady shrieked as he ran. “You’re supposed to be in bed!” 

Harry glanced back to look over his shoulder, eyes widening when he saw even _she_ had company. Sir Cadogan, his trousers about his knees, was standing over her, and her hand was on his thigh. 

Biting back a sob, Harry just ran, not caring where he was going, only that he could get away from all the fucking people who were, well, fucking!

He was evidently being less careful than normal. A minute after leaving Gryffindor, he careened into a tall, darkly robed shape. Arms came around him. “What the--Potter?” 

Harry stared up into Professor Snape’s face and sighed. “Oh thank God you’ve got clothes on, sir!” The words echoed and Harry, realising what he’d said, tried to make it better. “Er, I mean, something’s wrong! It’s good to see you, sir.” 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Something indeed must be very wrong if you are pleased to see _me_.” 

Harry exhaled and tried to calm himself. “There’s something weird going on, Professor. I think everyone’s been cursed.”

“Indeed. Your evidence?” 

“Everyone’s having sex!” 

Snape snorted. “I had thought you above such pranks, Potter, but clearly--”

“No, sir, really. Please listen. I swear, everyone except you and I are having sex! There is an orgy going on in the Gryffindor common room! This is not a joke.” Harry tried to look as earnest as he could and something must have persuaded Snape because he finally narrowed his eyes.

“Very well. Tell me exactly what you saw.”

“Well, first at dinner--”

“Wait, not here,” Snape said, looking around. “The walls have ears.” 

Harry frowned. “But the war’s over. Voldemort--”

“Had followers,” Snape reminded him. “Some of them even attended this school. Come with me.” 

For the first time in his life, Harry was able to keep up with Snape, a fact that made him realise that he had definitely grown in the past year. 

When they arrived at Snape’s quarters, he muttered the password under his breath, ushering Harry inside before closing the door securely behind them. “Now, tell me what is happening,” Snape demanded, gesturing towards a chair. 

Harry blushed. It was one thing to see everyone having sex, quite another to have to tell Snape about it. “Um...”

Snape rolled his eyes. “Believe me, Potter, it takes a lot to shock me. Now what is it? And be assured, if you lie to me, I shall know and I shall take enough points that Gryffindor shan’t be able to recover for _years_.”

Swallowing hard, Harry began with seeing the Ravenclaws snogging during dinner. When Snape didn’t react, he moved on to Hagrid, then to the sight that had greeted him upon returning to Gryffindor that evening. When he mentioned seeing the paddling, Snape finally reacted, clearing his throat. “A paddle, you say?” 

“Yes, sir! And even the Fat Lady and Sir Cadogan were starting to, um, when I left--”

Snape leaned forward, eyes glittering. “So it’s your contention that all of your classmates were fornicating?” he said. “At the same time? That seems...unlikely.” 

“I know!” Harry cried. “Am I going mad?” 

Snape pursed his lips. “That does seem to be the question, doesn’t it?” He stood up. “You may have been cursed. Remain here.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Cursed?” 

He smirked. “Perhaps. I shall return.”

Harry nodded, happy to hand this problem over to someone else. _Cursed, hm? That would explain a lot... I wonder if Snape would agree to Obliviate me_? He wasn’t sure he’d ever recover from seeing Hagrid doing it. 

A few moments later Snape returned with several books, which he placed on a table. “I know I’ve heard of similar occurrences somewhere,” he said, flipping to a page. “Ah yes, here it is.” He held up a small book. “I’m afraid I have bad news for you, though, Potter.”

“Sir?” Harry chewed his bottom lip. 

Snape cleared his throat. “This sounds remarkably like the Expetesso, a rare curse that causes the victim to become blind to anything but their...heart’s desire, to the point where they imagine what they want even at the most mundane of times. When the victim does not achieve said heart’s desire, they slowly go mad until they...act out this desire.” 

“My heart’s desire? You mean I secretly want to be in an orgy?” Harry shook his head emphatically. “I don’t want to be in an orgy!” 

Snape smirked. “Subconsciously, perhaps? This would be a common fantasy for a teenaged boy.” 

“No!” Harry groaned. “I mean...yeah, but...” He huffed. “I fantasize, but not about... Anyway, how do I get rid of these visions?” 

Snape pursed his lips. “That presents a problem. From my reading it appears that you must indulge in an erotic scene yourself, one so over the top that it expunges the fantasies your subconscious manufactured. Only then will the curse’s hold be loosened.” He crossed his arms. “And even then, the curse can return periodically. It may never be completely cured, I’m afraid.” 

“So I have to have sex?” Harry sighed. “That’s not so bad. Only--”

“Only?” Snape asked, tone casual. 

“I don’t have a...boyfriend at the moment.” 

“ _Boy_ friend?” Snape asked sharply. 

Harry blushed under Snape’s intent regard. “Um, yeah. I’m not that...interested in girls.” He shook his head. “Which is why it’s so weird that I’m seeing girls doing it as well as--” He trailed off, face flaming. 

“I see.” Snape seemed to be pondering something. “Bisexual, perhaps?”

Harry looked at him blankly. 

Snape smirked. “We can discuss that later. I may have a solution we can try tonight. I hesitated to suggest it before, but now that I’m aware of your...potential orientation, it may be one possible solution.” 

“What is it?”

“It is possible that I could...assist you in this counter-curse.” Snape inclined his head. “As a member of staff, I could be sure to properly direct your experience. Unless there is someone else you would rather have? The Headmaster, perhaps?”

“No!” Harry blushed brighter. “That would be great, Professor. That’s very generous.” _I get to sleep with Snape_?

“Indeed.” Snape spun. “Very well, come with me.” 

_I hope so._ “Yes, sir,” he said, scurrying after him. 

Snape chuckled. “If we’re to do this, Potter, I believe you should call me by my first name.” 

Harry grinned. “Likewise, sir, um, Severus.” 

Snape shot a quick look at him. “Harry, then,” he purred, the name rolling off his tongue. 

Harry tried again. “S...Severus.” 

“Good.” Severus removed his robes. “Get comfortable. This may take a while. According to the book, we shall have to do this in several positions to satisfy the terms of the curse.” 

Several positions? Suddenly this was sounding like the best idea ever. Harry shucked his jumper, trousers and trainers, ending up in his pants. He stood there somewhat uncertainly as Snape moved about the room, trying hard not to stare at the bed, difficult to avoid as it occupied the majority of the room. 

“So, what do you like, Harry?” Severus asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Sir? I mean, what?” 

“What turns you on?” Severus asked. 

“I don’t exactly know.” Harry sighed, sidling closer when Severus patted the bed beside him. “It’s not as if I’ve had a lot of time to figure that sort of thing out, you know? I’ve been a bit distracted.”

“In your...visions of your friends, what seemed to appeal to you?” 

“Um...” Harry plucked at the sheet on the bed as he tried to organize his thoughts. “The sucking looked nice. And the, er, paddling.” 

“Indeed.” Severus nodded slowly. “Giving or receiving?” 

“Oh, receiving, definitely.” Harry risked a look over at Severus, who seemed to be concentrating. “Is that...okay?”

“Of course.” Severus looked him up and down and Harry shivered. “It is eminently acceptable.” 

“Brilliant.” Harry cleared his throat. “So what do I do now?” 

“Remove the rest of your clothes and get onto the bed.” Severus stood up. “I’ll be right back.” 

_I’m going to be naked with Snape_! Harry ditched the last of his clothes and climbed up onto the bed, sitting there cross-legged.

“Up on your knees,” Severus purred, striding in. To Harry’s disappointment, he was dressed, although no longer in his teaching robes; now he was wearing a dressing gown, black, of course, and it was belted about his waist. Harry did manage to get a lovely glimpse of pale skin with scattered chest hair and an intriguing treasure trail before turning over.

Harry’s mouth went dry. Severus had been holding a paddle in one hand and a scrap of cloth in the other, and Harry’s already hard prick practically jumped in anticipation. He scrambled up onto his knees, leaning onto his elbows and staring down at a green satin pillow. 

“This may smart,” Severus said.

Harry nodded, gasping when a blindfold covered his eyes. He licked his lips, his arse and legs quivering with anticipation. 

“Tell me whenever you wish to stop,” Severus instructed. “And, just so there is no mistake, say the word...Minerva if that time comes. Do you understand?” 

_Minerva_? Harry giggled. “I’d never say that.” 

“Indeed, which is precisely why I suggested it.” Severus cupped his arse gently. “Ready? Twenty to start.”

“Yes.” Harry’s breath was coming fast now. He was so nervous that when the first smack came it was almost a relief. “Oh,” he moaned. The burn warmed his skin.

“Nineteen more,” Severus said. “All right?”

“Please,” Harry whispered. 

There was a pause and then the blows came evenly spaced. Harry counted them in his head, and by the time it got to nine, his arse was burning. “Twenty,” Severus pronounced. 

Something hit the bed with a thud. _The paddle,_ Harry thought, his mind whirling from the throbbing in his arse and his cock. 

“How do you feel, Harry?” 

“Mmm. Warm.” Trembling, Harry reached for his prick, only to have his hand knocked away. He raised blurry eyes to look at Severus. 

“I’ll do that,” Severus whispered, brushing wetness from Harry’s cheeks. 

_When did I cry_? Harry nodded. “Okay.” 

Severus slid the dressing robe off, and Harry finally got to see him. His body looked smooth, a few fine hairs were scattered across his chest, stomach muscles nicely defined and... Harry stared. Severus’ cock was huge. He licked his lips and it actually _twitched_.

“In your vision you saw someone being...sucked?” Severus rasped. 

Harry nodded, unable to tear his gaze away from Severus’ erection. “Mmhm.” 

“You would be interested in--?”

“Oh yes!” To prove his ‘interest’, Harry shifted his face closer to Severus’ crotch and, when Severus didn’t move away, Harry licked experimentally across the tip. 

Severus’ hand came up behind his head to cradle it, and as Harry managed to take more in his mouth, Severus began to gently thrust. 

Harry couldn’t take very much, but he gave it a valiant try and he moved his tongue around, trying to taste as much as possible. He sucked hard, smiling when, above his head, Severus groaned. 

Soon enough, Severus was tugging on his hair, trying to pull back, but Harry clung with his mouth and hands until Severus finally shook, his come spilling down Harry’s throat.

Harry swallowed it all, evaluating the taste for a moment before pulling off. He was harder than he’d even been before and it was clear Severus knew what he needed. 

“Move over,” Severus growled, and Harry, shivering pleasurably, obeyed.

Crawling up onto the bed, Severus lay on his back and spread his legs. “Put that in me,” he said. 

Harry’s eyes widened. “But I’ve never--”

“I’m aware.” Severus reached for him, drawing him close. “I have prepared myself for you, just slide it inside.” He smiled. “In all likelihood you won’t manage many thrusts, but it should fulfil the requirements to break the hex.”

“At least temporarily,” Harry whispered. 

“Indeed.” 

Harry didn’t have to be offered the opportunity twice. Sliding between Severus’ spread legs, he nudged his erection towards Severus’ glistening hole. Clearly Severus knew what he was about as Harry slipped in first try. 

Biting back a cry, Harry managed to thrust twice before he was flying apart, convulsing in Severus’ arms, pumping his come into Severus. 

When he’d finally caught his breath, he raised his head. “Sorry that was so fast.” 

“Stamina comes with age and experience,” Severus replied. He paused before squeezing Harry for a moment. “I am perfectly satisfied.” 

Harry grinned into Severus’ shoulder. “So do you think it worked?”

To his regret, Severus drew away and began to get out of bed. “There’s one way to find out,” he said. “Get dressed and we’ll go to Gryffindor tower.”

~

It felt weird returning to the tower while walking next to Severus. _Snape, I have to remember to call him Snape._ “At least the Fat Lady is alone,” Harry said as they approached her portrait. 

Sev-Snape said nothing, he just gestured. 

“Crimson corset,” Harry said.

The Fat Lady opened one eye. “You’re late again.” Then, noticing Snape, she simpered. “Oh thank you for returning him, Professor. Harry’s never out late, he’s a good boy.” 

“Indeed.” Severus rolled his eyes. “I shan’t enter your common room, but I will wait here until you determine all is...normal.” 

Gingerly, Harry pushed open the portrait and stuck his head inside. Several students were still up but no one was naked and as far as Harry could tell, no one was even snogging, much less shagging. He looked over his shoulder. “It’s back to normal, Se-sir, thank you.” 

Snape inclined his head. “Goodnight, Potter.” A moment later he was gone, his robes swirling about him. 

With a sigh, Harry walked into the common room to join his friends, who were still playing Exploding Snap. And if Harry seemed distracted, no one paid any attention.

~

“For advanced students, you have all proven to be abysmal at potion identification,” Snape declared the next day. “No one got the exact name, although one student, shockingly enough, did get close enough to earn partial credit. Potter!” 

Harry’s head snapped up. “Sir?” He was proud that his voice didn’t crack. 

“You came close enough to earn thirty points for Gryffindor.” Snape wasn’t smiling, yet the look in his eyes made Harry feel warm inside. “Camouflage Potion was an accurate enough description.” 

“T-thanks, sir.” Harry ducked his head once more when Hermione and Ron stared at him. 

“Now, on the board is today’s potion--” Snape continued the lecture, but Harry was too busy remembering the night before to pay much attention. By the end of the class, he was trembling with the effort not to throw himself at Snape. Squaring his shoulders, he made a decision.

“You are dismissed.” 

Harry gathered his things, and as everyone began to pack up, he dithered at his desk until everyone was gone. Only then did he approach the desk. “Professor?” 

Snape looked up, remaining silent. 

“I’m seeing things again.” Harry smiled. “I think I may need more of the cure.”

Leaning back in his chair, Snape regarded him for a moment. “You know, this may require more...drastic actions, Potter,” he finally murmured, a smirk playing about his lips. “Report to my quarters this evening and we shall...investigate this development.” 

Harry grinned. “Brilliant.” Something told him his life was about to get a lot less mundane. 

~

After Potter left, Severus locked his classroom. Returning to his rooms, he checked his shelves, removing his copy of Potions to Seduce and Inflame the Senses. It would hardly do to have Harry realise that his ‘Camouflage Potion’ had been responsible for his erotic visions. Severus smirked. Perhaps one day he would tell him. 

~


End file.
